Forgive Me, Matt
by AmieZombieLuph
Summary: Mello melukai hati Matt, sampai Matt melarikan diri! Apa yang dilakukan Mello sehingga Matt menangis meraung-raung? *geplakkk!*  Fic pertama saiia   awas, terkena virus jayoes tambunan jika anda membaca ini  wkwkwkw *duar*  Oneshoot, MelloxMatt


**FORGIVE ME, MATT **byAmieZombieLuph

My first fiction, loo … jadi mohon dimaklumi kalo ada yang salah, yaa…. :)

Maaf, Death Note bukan punya saya, tapi punya orang … (lo? saya bukan orang dooonk) heheheheh … -duar-

Okey deee… dimulai aja ceritanya …!

"Matt!"

Meskipun sudah dipanggil berkali-kali oleh Mello, Matt masih belum berhenti berlari juga. Mello sudah kewalahan mengejarnya dari Sabang sampai Merauke (?). Makanya, jangan ceroboh, Mell! Kamu apain tuh, yayangmu? *ditendang Mello*

"Maaaaatt! MAAAATT! MAMAAAAT!"

Eh, Matt malah memperkencang kecepatannya. Anehnya ada seorang laki-laki kumal dari sampah dan sepertinya laki-laki itu belum mandi selama seabad lebih, menghampiri Mello.

"Ihh, siapa sih lo? Ngehalangin gue aja! Minggir!" omel Mello pada anak laki-laki itu.

"Lo? katanya manggil-manggil gue!" kata anak laki-laki itu sambil menyingkir. Ternyata dia Mamat, si anak pengangkut sampah.

"Woi, Matt! Sori, sori! Gue tahu gue yang salah! Jangan lari-lari terus dong, ah, capek, nih! Berhenti dong, Stop! STOOOP!" kata Mello ngos-ngosan, jantungnya nyaris copot karena sudah lari 750 kilometer jauhnya (Wiiik?).

Tak lama, anak berambut merah itu berhenti.

"Akhirnya berhenti juga lo, Matt!" Mello menghampiri Matt yang ada di depannya. Mello melihat, menyaksikan, dan mengamati dengan saksama, kemudian … "YA AMPUN! KENAPA MATT BERUBAH JADI BAPAK-BAPAK! ASTAGHFIRULLAH, MATT!"

"Anda siapa sih, dek! Dari tadi ngejar-ngejar saya terus. Padahal saya lagi jogging, nih. Ngapain sih ikut-ikutan? Jangan nafsu, deh!" kata orang itu, dari belakang rambutnya memang sangat-sangat muiiirip kayak Matt, tapi mukanya om-om banget, dehhh … hiiiiy, ternyata selama ini Mello mengejar orang yang salah.

"APA! Lo bukan MATT? ASTAJIM, jangan ge-er ya! Siapa juga napsu sama bapak-bapak? HHHIIIII!" Mello langsung lari 'mengungsi' dari orang aneh itu.

Mello menyusuri taman, kebun binatang, kolam renang, jalan raya, gua batu (?), kanal butuk (?), penangkaran hewan rabies (?), kandang kambing (?), sampai RSJ (?) dan dia masih belum menemukan Matt.

"!" teriak Mello saat sudah sampai di sebuah tebing tinggi di pegunungan Alvens (?).

"… (matt…) (matt…) (matt…)" sebuah gema mengulang perkataannya.

"Lo di manaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…?"

"Lo (lo…) (lo…) di manaaaaa (mana…) (mana…) (mana…)…"

"Gue minta ma'aaaaaaf!"

"…min min inta (ta…) (ta…) (ta…) ma ma (ma…) af (af…) (af)…"

"Maapin gue sudah membunuh si Bedjoe, semut kesayangan loooo!"

Si Gema diam untuk ber-sweatdrop sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan, "..ma… ap (ap…) … (ap…) dah bunuh (nuh…) (nuh…) si Bed (bed…) Joe (joe…) (joee…)…"

"Dan maap karena gue udah mecahin google butut looo! Ntar gue ganti, deh … gue akan cariin semut marabunta yang namanya Sophie! Dan, gue ganti google lo pake google yang bermutu! Cek aja di .com bagus, loh, google-nya!"

"… dasar (sar…) (sar…) or orang (rang…) (rang…) be…go! (bego…) (bego…)" kata si Gema, menahan tawa.

Mello sadar, bahwa gema yang selama ini mengulang perkataannya telah meledeknya. "Heh, gema gaje! Jangan ngeledek gue, yah! Kerja lo kan cuma ngulang perkataan gue, gampang, kan?"

"… elo (lo…) (lo…) yang gaje (gaje…) (gaje…)"

"APA! DASAR GEMA SARAP!"

"Ha (ha…) (ha…) (ha…) emang (mang…) (mang…) gue sarap! (rapp….) baru (ba…) (ru…) tau, ya … (ya…)"

"UDAH, DEH! GUE PERGI DARI SINI!"

"Ya udah (dah…) (dah…) pergi sono (sono…) (sono…) Huwakakakak… (huwa…) (kak…) (kak…) kacian, deh (deh…) looo..."

"ASSALAMUALAIKUM!"

"Wa alaikum (kum…) (kum…) salam (lam…) (lam…) he (he…) hehe (he…)"

Karena kelelahan, akhirnya Mello kembali ke Wammy's House dengan naik bajaj (?). Sampai di sana, Mello melihat Matt berjalan dari sebuah masjid, menggunakan kopyah, baju muslim, beserta sajadah yang tergantung di bahunya. Astaga! Pak Haji Matt!

"Mattiee!" seru Mello sambil menerkam eh, memeluk si bocah kepala merah itu erat erat, meletus balon hijau DOR! Rupa-rupa warnanya… hijau kuning kelabu, merah muda dan biru~…-EH KOK MALAH NYANYI SIH?

"Eh, eh, apaan sih, Mell! Malu-maluin aja, di depan banyak orang gini!" omel Matt, pipinya bersemu merah semerah tomat bercampur stroberi dengan krim cherry yang manis …. nyam, nyam, bisa kumakan kamu, Mattie… -plak-

"Maafkan aku, Matt …. (sniff…sniff…) a… aku… (sniff… GROK…) aku… aku… aku… akuu… (sniff … GROK … PREET … BROOOT…) aku… aku… menyesal… (sniff… BROOOT … BLUKUTUK-BLUKUTUK … DHUAR … meong … GUK! … Moooooooo…) telah …"

"Iya, IYA! Udah kumaapin, kog! Jangan kayak Cut Tari campur Anang Hermansyah gitu, donk!" kata Matt, dia menyingkirkan kepala Mello dari baju muslimnya sebelum Mello nyaris mengelap ingusnya di sajadah Matt.

"Oh, Matt! Lo memang baekkk!" Mello memeluk Matt lagi, membuat Matt kembali geregetan, hatiku geregetan, apa yang harus kulakukan~…-WOY KOK NYANYI LAGI SIHH!

"Udah, udah!" Matt mendorong Mello dengan gaya 678 Newton (?).

"Tapi, Matt … kok lo pake baju Ustad gitu, sih? Habis tobat, ya?" tanya Mello penasaran.

"Ya iyalah, gue kan habis solat Jum'at sama Near ma L. Lo ke mana aja, sih? Kok ga ada di Masjid?"

Mello menepuk jidatnya pake panci. "ASTAJIM! GUE LUPA SOLAT JUMAT! AAAAAAAAAAAAA…."

"Makanya (nya…) (nya…) jadi orang (rang…) harus ngerti waktu! (tu…) (tu…) jangan sok lebaiy deh (lebay…) (deh…) (deh…) huuuuu! (huu…)" kata si Gema dari Alvens, yang kedengeran sampe di Inggris (busyet dah).

"Huaaaaaaaaa! Apaan sih lo, gema sarap! Sini, gue jepret mulut lo!" Mello berlari satu juta km per detik, mengejar si Gema yang udah lari duluan (?). Hehhe… selamat menempuh hidup baru, ya, Mell …! -dicincang Mello-

(demikianlah, cerita gaje ini dibuat. Huehehehehehehehehehe –plak-)

Jangan lupa review, yaaaa … bwahahahahahahaha-uhuk-huk-HOEK –duar-


End file.
